


Rune, Inc.

by ganondorfsbuttplug



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Business Trip, Businessmen, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Plane, Size Difference, Underwear, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganondorfsbuttplug/pseuds/ganondorfsbuttplug
Summary: Business partners Link Farore and Ganondorf Dragmire, salesmen at Rune, Inc., are assigned to meet with a potential client in Kakariko City to present the products they offer. Link has no idea why he was chosen for such a large task, but a couple of nights with Ganon show him why.





	Rune, Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! Just an FYI that THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER :D (please go easy on me lol). I’d like to thank MissGilette for introducing me to the hellhole of Ganlink lmao.
> 
> Please don’t heasitate to leave comments! I’d REALLY appreciate any and all feedback!
> 
> P.S. I already have the next chapter planned out, and that will be the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) one so keep your eyes out for that one.

“What?!” Link exclaimed to Mr. Ruta, his boss. 

“Yes, Mr. Farore,” Mr. Ruta says to Link with a patient smile. “Cucco, Inc. seems interested in our products, and if this goes well they could even run their business using our Sheikah Slates!”

When Link was called down to meet with Mr. Ruta in his office, he thought he’d done something wrong because he almost never gets called down there. He couldn’t find any reasonable explanation as to why Sidon would want to see him while shuffling down to his office. Was he mistaken for somebody else and they were the one meant to be in his office? Well, he certainly doesn’t look too similar to anyone, so that’s out of the question. Did he eat Sidon’s lunch in the fridge by accident? Did he screw up something with a client? He certainly hasn’t said or done anything to upset his boss directly, so what is this for? When he eventually arrived at his boss’s door, he opened it warily to find him sitting patiently at his desk, no signs of dissatisfaction or anger on his face. His hair was in its usual braid, his suit was smooth and sleek as always, so nothing was out of the ordinary about him, except...

A larger coworker was standing to the right of his desk beside him. Ganon. Although they almost never interact, Link has definitely seen him before; how could he not? He’s _Ganon_. He’s always been the largest presence in any room with his large build and deep voice. It’s not uncommon for link to eavesdrop on the all of the women (hell, even some of the men) who swoon over him and his actions, and up close he can kind of see why they do. His vibrant red hair, which is usually left down over his shoulders, is kept in a bun today, but either way it still compliments his trimmed beard and square jawline. His sleek black suit that’s tailored perfectly to his muscular figure puts even his boss’s to shame, and his confident smile he wears on him at almost all times screams nonchalant and charming. Even with his large presence (literally and figuratively) in the company, though, all Link really knows about the man is that he’s worked at this company for years (hell, maybe at least a decade or two) which puts Link’s meager 6 months here to shame. With his presence and the fact that he was called down to his boss’s office in the first place made Link feel extremely out of place. At this point, he had no idea what he was here for, but being in trouble was probably out of the question.

After stepping inside, though, the patient look on Mr. Ruta’s face turned into an eager grin, knowing full well the news that he was eventually going to tell him. Sidon and Ganon got to see the look on his face grow with shock as the words fell from Sidon’s mouth. Link couldn’t believe it at all. 

There was a huge potential client in Kakariko City, and Sidon was putting it in Link and Ganon’s hands to meet with them. 

For the the first couple of seconds, Link could only react to the news with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, trying to process all of this information. Was this some sort of prank? Why was he chosen for such a large task like this? Sure, he didn’t consider himself a bad worker at all, but he’s working on a task that calls for _GANON_. Who the hell thought this was a good idea? He knows that there are other top performing salesmen around the same level as Ganon, so why him?

After Link’s exclamation and Sidon’s further explanation, He could only stare at the two of them with a gaping mouth again, still trying to process everything. As the silence continued on, though, Ganon directed his intense gaze down to Sidon head. 

“Think you finally broke him, hm?” Ganon says with a chuckle, drawing a laugh out of Sidon, and a huge blush on Link as he quickly shuts his mouth and looks down to Sidon’s desk. 

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Mr. Farore,” Sidon says. “I mean, your numbers really speak for themselves. You’re a good worker, Link. I’m sure that you and Ganon would make a good team on this assignment.”

Was he really that good of a worker? On the level of Ganon? He certainly doesn’t have as big of clients as Ganon surely does. How did Sidon ever think him and Ganon would make a good team?

“So whaddya say, Link?” Ganon says, his deep voice knocking Link out of his stupor. “You ready for this?”

If Sidon had asked that, Link would have been a little more hesitant on accepting such an offer, but the way Ganon speaks so directly and nonchalantly (combined with the fact that he’d look bad if he denied this) persuades Link into obliging. 

“Um... y- yes, I am,” Link stutters out. 

“Excellent,” Sidon says with a chuckle. “We’ll give you a week to prepare your speech, so make sure you’re prepared to be on a plane next Friday. Any hotel expenses will be covered by us, so no need to worry about that.”

As Sidon says that last statement, Ganon’s golden eyes almost spark as his smile turns into an almost mischievous smirk. A hotel room with Ganon? Sure, Link shouldn’t feel weird about spending a night in the same room as another man, but Ganon is different. He knows how to make anybody swoon over him, but would he do the same to Link? Link never really had an interest in men, but Ganon certainly wasn’t unnatractive. Links shakes his head from that last thought. Why is Link even having these thoughts? It’s not like he’s trying to impress Ganon or anything. Is he?

“Good to hear,” Ganon says, directing Link’s eyes up to him. “Can’t wait to meet with you on Monday.”

“Thank you, Mr. Farore,” Sidon says. “You can go now.“

“O-okay,” Link says, stuttering like crazy. “Uh... g-goodbye.”

Once Link leaves his boss’s office, his mind can only focus on all of the news presented to him for the rest of the day. His thoughts center around either Ganon or the fact he’d be alone with Ganon for who knows how long . Why does the thought of being with Ganon even interest him? Sure, he’s charming and certainly handsome, but he shouldn’t be somebody for Link to obsess over. Was Ganon intentionally trying to make Link feel like this, or was it just an effect of his endless charm? It certainly didn’t help that he had a whole weekend to be alone with his thoughts in his apartment, but once Monday rolls around, he’ll eventually finally meet the man himself.

* * *

The week before the flight was certainly... new for Link. He had numerous private meetings with Ganon in one of the many conference rooms in the building to discuss and prepare their eventual speech. They usually consisted of Ganon doing most of the talking and Link nodding along, which nether of them minded, although being able to finally interact with Ganon up close and personally only drove Link further down the hole of his feelings for Ganon. Even when alone with another person, Ganon still spoke smoothly and loudly and kept a high posture, but he wasn’t exactly the same like he is in public. The intense gazes became a little more frequent, he noticed Ganon eyeing him up and down every now and then when he thought he wasn’t looking, and during conversations, Ganon seemed to take quite the interest in his personal life for some reason. Sure, Link was sure that there wasn’t anything of, well, _suggestive_ intent, but Link doubts that he acts like this to every coworker in the building, and he’s definitely sure that Ganon doesn’t give the intense gazes with smirks that he gives to Link to somebody like his boss. 

Before Link knew it, though, Friday came around, and he was at the airport waiting to meet up with Ganon. When they eventually met up with each other near the enterance, The first thing Link notices is the snazzy black business suit that Ganon usually wears. It’s quite the contrast to the jeans and green t-shirt Link is wearing. Was Link supposed to wear a suit? They’d be on a plane for a couple of hours, so there wouldn’t be a need to wear all of those layers, but before Link could ask about the suit, Ganon beats him to it. 

“Guess I overdressed for the occasion, huh,” Ganon says with his usual wide smile and chuckle. Over the past week, Link’s been able to be accustomed with Ganon’s witty humor, which draws a chuckle out of Link too. 

“Guess we should head inside before dying of heat stroke out here,” Link says, trying to match the level of wit Ganon’s at, which works since Ganon booming laughter fills his ears. 

“Guess we should, hm?”

Checking in and passing security wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, and before they knew it, they were sitting and waiting at their gate. When Link sat down on one of the many empty seats, he expected Ganon to sit at least one seat away from him to keep a respectable distance, so he almost jumped and yelped when Ganon helped himself to the seat right next to Link. Even when Link tried to keep a respectable distance, Ganon’sradiant body heat couldn’t go unnoticed. The black suit did nothing to prevent the heat practically oozing out of him, which made Link’s cheeks pink with a blush from the the thought of the body in that poor suit producing so much heat. To see if Ganon even notices his blush at all, Link glances up to his face. For a split second, he notices Ganon already staring at his blushing cheeks before quickly tearing his gaze away. While it’s not too noticeable, Link could make out Ganon’s cheeks darkening just a bit. Was he blushing too? The air thickened around them as the silence between them dragged on after that, but was cut short from Link’s stomach practically growling from his hunger. _Shit_, Link thought. He was in such a hurry to get to the airport this morning that he didn’t think of eating breakfast. The blush already staining his cheeks went straight up to his forehead and ears, which also tipped down from his embarrassment. He was sure that Ganon would say something snarky right then and there, but he didn’t say anything. Didn’t even move. He remained stoic and relaxed right next to him. Link wanted to look up again and see what Ganon’s face looks like from his embarrassment, he had no courage in him at the moment to do such a thing. The air grew even thicker between them as the seconds grew longer and longer. Link wanted to shrivel up and die the longer the seconds felt, but Ganon’s voice breaking the silence drew him out of his torture. 

“How do you like your pretzels?”

Pretzels? Link shoots his head up, trying to process why Ganon would say something like that at all, but when his gaze meets Ganon’s face, he notices his eyes focused on something else in the distance. Trying to figure out where Ganon is looking, Link notices a pretzel stand in the distance nestled between the sunglasses and phone case stands. Putting the puzzle pieces together, Link finallly blurts out. 

“Uh... p-plain is fine.”

Although Link’s cheeks blushed again from stuttering, he’s just glad Ganon didn’t react to his embarrassing moment in a belittling or disgusted way. In fact, he actually... cared about him. It was surprising, even from a man as charming as Ganon. 

“Be right back,” Ganon says before standing up quickly and walking towards the pretzel stand, leaving Link and their luggage behind. Link watches as Ganon stands in line, wallet in hand. Maybe Ganon was hungry as well and saw Links stomach growling as a way to get pretzels for the both of them. Maybe he didn’t he breakfast as well, which would be understandable considering how long it probably takes for him in the morning to look that pristine and well-kept every day. Thinking about what he probably does in the morning to look like he does, Link suddenly remembers how little he knows of Ganon’s personal life. Sure, he knows that he’s single now (or at least doesn’t live with anybody) from all those meetings with Ganon where Ganon took quite the interest in Link’s personal life, but those were all focused on Link’s life. Only a few times did ask about Ganon’s life, but he still doesn’t know his favorite food or favorite color. Hell, he doesn’t even know how_ he_ likes his pretzels. 

Link shakes his head at his thoughts. Why does he care so much about Ganon’s personal life? He’s only fully known the man for a week, and it was because they were assigned this task. They probably won’t even see each other much around the office after this is through. Will they? Ganon wouldn’t be so interested in him and his personal life if they weren’t going to see each other again after this, so maybe they_ might_ see each other, maybe even work together more often. 

Too caught up in his thoughts, Link doesn’t notice that Ganon has already returned from the pretzel stand to greet him. Only when Ganon clears his throat to get Link’s attention does he shoot his head up. Link instantly notices the single pretzel in Ganon’s hand. Ganon uses his free hand to tear an edge off the pretzel before handing the rest to Link. 

“Hope you don’t mind if I have a bite,” Ganon says with a wide grin before waking back to his seat and plopping himself right next to Link. 

Warm pretzel in hand, Link shoots his face up to Ganon and asks, “A-are you not hungry?”

“Don’t worry,” Ganon says before taking a bite from his piece of the pretzel. “Already had breakfast.”

Link hums to that before taking a bite out of the steamy pretzel. At least now Link finally knows that Ganon actually has a breakfast despite the time it probably takes to prepare himself for the day. As Link takes in the salty and fattening flavors, he thinks about how generous it was for Ganon to go out of the way to to do something like this for Link. His heart flutters at the thought of Ganon doing something so charismatic. No wonder all the ladies practically swoon over him. Does Ganon have any... intentions doing this? He usually does look pleased when drawing a reaction from people who swoon over him. Was he trying to impress Link?

Again, Link shakes his head before any intrusive thoughts of Ganon become too much. It doesn’t help that the warm and firm body on his left side has a constant presence. Link shouldn’t think too much of Ganon’s acts. He’s just... being charming, like he usually is... right? Does he do things like this for others? Would he do the same to his boss? Link almost hopes that maybe Ganon would do something like this only for him, but why? He’s nothing special, especially to Ganon, so it’s probably just a symptom of his charm. 

Link mindlessly eats with such conflicting thoughts in his mind before realizing that there’s no pretzel left for him to bite into. At least his need for food is satisfied now. Before Link can get up to throw the napkin that the pretzel was in away, Ganon stops him with a hand over the napkin. 

“Here. Let me.”

As Ganon takes the napkin out of Link’s hand, their hands brush against each other for just a brief moment, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Link. Even with just those passing moments, Link takes in the feeling of Ganon’s warm and large fingertips. Looking down, he notices how the sheer size of his hand dwarfs his. Looking back up once their hands part, napkin now in Ganon’s hand, he notices the now familiar intense gaze Ganon gives to him for a brief moment before standing up again to throw the napkin away. Okay, there’s definitely something up. Ganon clearly prepared himself beforehand to know when to throw away Link’s napkin. Is there something more now than just Ganon’s usual charm? Is he like this when he gets used to somebody? Is he actually interested in Link? 

As Ganon plops himself beside Link again, Link’s thoughts continue to eat away at him. The rest of their time spent in the airport is in silence, Link’s mind going a mile a minute with all of these intrusive thoughts. Only when the intercom announces that they need to board their plane does their silence end. 

Standing up and walking to the gate to get onto their flight, Ganon stays behind Link but not by far. Link definitely notices the warm and large presence behind him while boarding their flight, and only when Link is on the plane and ready to store his carry-on in the overhead bin does the warm presence go away. 

“Lemme do that for you.”

Link turns around to find Ganon reaching for his carry-on on the ground, which Link doesn’t object to. Link takes a few steps back before Ganon hauls it up into the overhead bin before attending to his bag. Link was very... contempt with watching Ganon’s mini feat of strength, and was ready to watch it again with his own bag. The sight of Ganon’s biceps flexing as he lifts his bag up draws a blush out of Link before they have to sit down to accommodate for more passengers. He’s lucky (or maybe not so lucky) that he and Ganon are seated together because one of Links pet peeves is sitting with strangers on an airplane. 

Link had the window seat while Ganon was situated in the middle seat right next to him. Link assumes that there’s gonna be another person sitting in their row, but as the plane fills up with more passengers, the third seat continues to remain empty. Confused, Link looks over Ganon to see the absence of anybody on the aisle seat. Link is ready to look up at Ganon and ask why he wasn’t taking the free seat to give them some space, but the Pilot’s voice over the intercom to present the safety procedures right as Link is about to ask prevents him from doing that. 

Link’s used to these procedures, and shuts his phone off while buckling himself up as the Pilot talks about how to inflate the life vest under their seat. He waits for the Pilot on the intercom to end his speech to finally tell Ganon about the free seat, but as he looks up, his eyes meet the intense gaze already present on Ganon face. Link’s used to the usual intense gazes that Ganon gives him for a split second when he’s not looking, but this one is... more. Instead of the almost smirk and half lidded eyes that’s usually present, his lips were in a line, and his eyelids were a little more narrow, but his molten gold eyes definitely still sparkled with desire. Link could only stare up in silence and awe at his gaze, but the plane moving under him almost made him jump. The plane was finally getting ready for takeoff, and links cheeks blushed before his head moved down and around, directing his gaze to the back of the seat in front of him. 

Link braced himself as the plane was lifting off of the ground. His stomach was turning as the plane directed itself upwards, but when he looked up to Ganon, he remained stoic as always with his eyes directed at Link, almost like he hadn’t moved at all since the last time their eyes met. 

Eventually, though, Link’s stomach stopped turning as the ground became invisible to the clouds now under him and the plane wasn’t directed at as steep of an angle as before. As the plane drifted farther and farther from the airport, Link eventually calmed down. All Link could do now was wait. 

He hadn’t planned what he’d to on the plane, so he didn’t bring anything to distract him. He was ready to plan on what he’d be doing for the next 6 hours, but the first gust of cold air on the plane almost startles him. 

_Shit_, Link thinks. He didn’t even think about how he was going to be wearing a T-shirt on a freezing airplane! He could’ve at least packed a sweater or blanket into his carry-on. Hell, he could’ve worn a suit like Ganon di...

A lightbulb lights up in Link’s head when he remembers that he’s sitting right next a literal furnace. He first thinks of plopping his head right on Ganon’s shoulder/upper arm, but he instantly rethinks that. Why would he ever think of something so stupid like that? Sure, he’s clearly a oozing body heat, but he’d literally be welcoming himself to his _coworker’s arm_. He’s ready to mentally berate himself, but another gust of even colder wind blowing across him makes him shiver.   


Would it _really_ be a bad idea if it’s helping him battle the frigid temperature? Sure, he’d never do this in any other circumstance, but jeez, he’d probably die of hypothermia if he doesn’t do it.

Ever so heasitantly, Link carefully directs his head to Ganon’s upper arm to welcome himself to the body heat. God, what is he even doing? He wants to stop himself from continuing to drag his head down, but it’s ether this of freeze. Eventually, Link’s whole face is blushing as his head finally meets Ganon’s lower right shoulder, and at that moment, he can feel Ganon’s arm tense under his head._ Shitshitshitshit_, Link thinks to himself. His face, neck and ears are all pink with a blush as his ears droop down from embarrassment. Of course he’d deny him and be disgusted, but as Link is ready to pull his head away and berate himself again, the arm under him relaxes as Ganon hums over his head. Link can only sit perfectly stiff, trying to figure if Ganon would beat him into tomorrow or not until he feels Ganon’s head shift to rest on top of his, drawing a small yelp from Link. 

Holy shit. Did that actually work? Link almost wants to shoot his head up to look at Ganon in bewilderment, but he’d draw himself away from the radiant body heat Ganon had offered him. Yes, this was definitely worth it. At least now he won’t freeze to death on this plane, but Link has to wonder. Did Ganon plan on sitting next to Link knowing he’d be cold? Did he want Link too? Did h... did he...

Before Link could finish that last statement in his mind, the cozy body heat from Ganon’s right side draws Link to close his eyes, and before he knows it, he’s fallen asleep, right beside Gonon, on a plane hundreds of feet in the air. 


End file.
